


[vid] Light Up The Night

by Morningstarofnight



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Animation, F/F, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstarofnight/pseuds/Morningstarofnight
Summary: Amid the chaos and pain of Season 5, is there a chance for hope? (Spoilers through MAG 191).
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[vid] Light Up The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Now for something completely different (I am still working on my written work lol). I made an animatic in like 4 days, enjoy!


End file.
